Always Do What The Doctor Orders
by seriousish
Summary: Kenzi has no idea how to tell Bo that she and Lauren were an item in the other timeline. Lauren thinks they should just show her.


Bo was back, Bo was back, Bo was back! It was a refrain in Kenzi's heart like the beat in a rap song, just pushing her up when she'd been down for so long. She stuck to Bo like a leach for hours, feeding her fast food and catching her up and hugging her warm, squishy succubus whenever she wanted. The only thing that could pry her loose was when Dyson showed up; that reunion was way too awkward for Kenzi, so time to go upstairs to attend to some private lady business. And as soon as he was gone, she and Bo could watch Sorority Slime Queen Massacre Parts 1-3 and eat out the Baskin-Robbins.

Then she came out of the bathroom and Lauren was there. That was one reunion too many. Especially when Lauren was looking so good in a leather jacket and a top with a rip down the middle and jeans with a hole over one of the knees that was really sexy for no damn reason. Who taught her how to dress sexy? Oh, yeah, probably Kenzi.

"Hey."

Kenzi gulped. "Hello." She added in a wave that made her feel like a special-needs kid as soon as she was done with it. "Bo's getting her talk on with Dyson. Not that I'm Team Wolf, but he got here first, so you should wait your turn."

"I didn't just come here to see Bo. I came to see you."

"Me? I kinda thought you hated me. Not like, you know, Hitler, but maybe Omarosa?"

Lauren grinned. It felt weird having that smile directed at her. That Bo-smile. It was just way too fond to be Kenzi's. "I've been thinking about that. How we used to be, and how we were when Bo wasn't a factor. You think we were fighting over her?"

Kenzi shuffled into a shrug. "You're the scientist. But, uh… what you and Bo had was real. The two of us, that was just… I mean, not that you weren't a great wifey and everything, but it was just some weird fanfic someone wrote of a world where Bo didn't exist. And now Bo does exist, so you can hug her and kiss her and not… me."

Lauren took a step. It seemed happenstance that it brought her closer to Kenzi. Her heels tapped at the floorboards like a blind man's cane. Shit, she was wearing heels. "Kenz, if I wanted to talk to Bo, I'd be talking to her. Wolf or not. I do want to talk to her. After you."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. "It wasn't real," Kenzi insisted. "And… and since when do you call me Kenz? My name has two syllables for a reason, doc."

"I like when you call me doc."

"No!" Kenzi banged her hand on the doorframe and that look Lauren was giving her was suddenly one of concern. "I'm not… I'm not… why wouldn't you want to talk to Bo?" she demanded suddenly, turning her own insecurity on Lauren.

Who was ready for it. Who smiled like she'd been hoping Kenzi would ask. "I always thought my life without Bo would be barren. It's not her fault—she was there for me when Nadia died and I latched onto her and I just, held on too tight. But it wasn't really fair, for either of us. Her being responsible for my happiness." Lauren exhaled deeply, like every word was a needle being pulled out of her skin. "And then I have this dream. Bo's gone, and I still have friends. I'm still alive. I still fall in love, even."

"But… c'mon. I'm the runner-up. Why would you want me? I'm replacement Bo, Diet Bo, she's a love goddess and I once gave myself a black eye trying to masturbate." Kenzi shook her head as if Lauren was about to ask. "It's a long story."

Lauren was clicking closer. Kenzi looked down. She was wearing Classic Newburys. Shit, they'd created an alternate universe where Lauren knew how to dress herself. Did she even have any Doctor Who T-shirts anymore?

"Bo is wonderful. I still love her. The same way I loved Nadia and," Lauren sighed, "everyone I lost. But you… Kenz, it wasn't perfect between me and Bo. It was great, but it wasn't always good. A lot of it was about her. Her needs, her drama, her… Tamsin. There wasn't much room for me. And that's not her fault, but I'd spent so much time out of control—in someone else's control, that the last thing I needed was to share a life with someone who had the majority vote." Lauren laughed suddenly. Kenzi got the feeling it was at herself. "Then there's you. And you're so willful. But you're also so… well, you know how you are with Bo. How you sacrifice for her. And when you do that for me… when you let me sit in the driver's seat…"

Kenzi shuddered in memory. She'd been trying not to think about that, but having Lauren actually there, actually telling her about it, it was like it was happening all over again—something that had never happened in the first place. Lauren pushing her against a wall, hand down her pants, fingers inside her cunt, telling her to be quiet, quiet, and Kenzi wanting so bad to keep quiet for her but it had felt so damn good, it'd seemed like two lifetimes since she'd been fucked so good, and then when she'd come, the way Lauren would make her taste how wet she'd been—how Kenzi secretly wanted her to. How she loved sharing her own taste with the doctor.

"Okay, yeah, we were an all-girl production of Fifty Shades of Gray. And I'm really glad that worked for you, but I'm with Hale now. And Dyson occasionally. I really think you should just stick with Bo. Maybe Tamsin, if you're that desperate for a third wheel."

"Wouldn't work. Three tops? No, no… but maybe two."

"You and… Bo?" Kenzi almost laughed, but the thought made her cooch feel like a microwave oven with metal inside. Everything Lauren did to her—the whispered commands, the hands that claimed her body, those lips that became Kenzi's whole world—all with Bo watching? Doing more than watching. Shit. Shit.

"You do so much for her. And you think it's just because she's your best friend. But would you really tell her no?"

"Yes, uh-huh, absolutely," Kenzi babbled unconvincingly. "I would say 'no, sexy Bo, bad succubus! Put your clothes back on! You're in love with Lauren and/or Dyson!'"

"Get down on your knees." Lauren's voice was… not the Lauren Kenzi had known. Not the one she'd really known. It was a fantasy Lauren, a dream Lauren—a Lauren that was powerful and in control, hadn't been enslaved, hadn't been victimized, hadn't lost and mourned and lost again. Lauren hadn't been her in either reality, but she could put on her clothes for a little while—let a few people see her as she might have been.

Kenzi lowered herself. It was so easy to forget how beautiful Lauren really was. She was like a piece of artwork in the dark, one of those glass sculptures. You couldn't tell how amazing it was unless the light was shining through it.

Before she knew it, Kenzi realized she was on her knees. Lauren towered over her like a Kaiju. And Kenzi just stared up at her. That one guy in Tokyo who got stepped on by Godzilla. A religious experience.

Lauren put her hand on Kenzi's head, a gesture of satisfaction with her, and Kenzi nearly purred. "You know, Bo and I never talked about having a threesome. I don't know why not—it was such an obvious solution to our problem. Her problem. Maybe it was just that there was no one we trusted enough to be… small. We were so damned epic, weren't we? We didn't need someone to compete with us on that level. We didn't need a love triangle. We needed someone who… wouldn't just be some plaything, but that also wouldn't make it all about her." Lauren scratched between Kenzi's ears. It felt so good. Maybe because of how much it made Kenzi feel like she was—kept. "Call to Bo."

"Uh, Bo…?" Kenzi called out hesitantly, suddenly wondering if Bo had been behind some door, listening in on them. That thought wasn't hot. It was sickening, Bo getting to listen while Lauren told Kenzi all those things about herself that'd been so private.

"A text should do," Lauren said, with a pat on Kenzi's head, and Kenzi's heart rocketed back up. No, Bo didn't know. She was sweet and innocent, in her own way, and she wouldn't be part of some scheme. Lauren had just come to her, just wanted to talk, and now they would talk to Bo.

It all sounded so simple when Kenzi thought about it like that.

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Kenzi highlighted Bo's name and sent the shortest text she could think of. Need you up here, bb.

Lauren ran her hand through Kenzi's hair as Kenzi hit Send. The evident pleasure she took in how soft it was, how clean and smooth and sleek, made Kenzi feel better than having perfect hair in the first place. God, she'd missed this and it hadn't even happened.

Bo's boots thudded coming up the steps, her voice ringing out and filling the cavernous hovel so familiarly. "Alright, so Dyson's going out to look for Tamsin, so that's another awkward conversation to look forward to. I should start doing seminars. I have way too many friends-without-pants…"

Then she came in and she was so beautiful, adorable when she was confused, sexy when she figured out why Kenzi was on her knees with Lauren behind her, hand on the back of her neck like a collar. "It's a gender-neutral term," she finished lamely.

"Bo," Lauren said gently, petting Kenzi with her thumb, "Kenz has something she would like to say to you."

"I, uh…" Kenzi felt nervous—impossibly nervous—but it somehow helped to have just Lauren's thumb running along the curve of her neck, letting her know that Lauren was there, that Lauren wanted her to do this, reminding her that she wanted to do this. "I'm a great big gaymo and I was having sex with Lauren in an alternate universe and I would kinda like it if we all had sex now."

Kenzi really wished Bo's boggle-eyed look was directed at her under less heartrending tension, so she could make fun of her for it. Surely, someone having a crush on her couldn't come as that big a surprise. "You and Lauren? That's… that's kinda hot. I didn't know you were her type. At all…" Bo bit her lip. "God, Kenz… you're so turned on. I can feel how turned on you are."

"It's just from thinking about us, Bo," Lauren bragged. "It's just from wondering what we can do to her."

Bo's teeth descended on her lower lip like it was taffy. "Oh… she really wants to… both of us?"

Lauren nodded, calm and cool. Kenzi nodded as well, not calm and cool.

Bo forced her lip out from between her teeth. "We should really talk about this. What it means for… our friendship and our relationships and… did I mention I kissed Tamsin?"

Lauren ran her hand down Kenzi's face, down to her throat. Kenzi couldn't help but moan.

Bo nodded to herself. "We can talk later." She undid her belt buckle.

"No," Lauren said. That voice again. Even Bo listened to it; she froze. "Come closer. Let Kenzi."

Bo strode right up to Kenzi and stopped in front of Lauren, her face pressed right up against hers like one of those crappy wrestling shows where two guys show how angry they are with each other by making their noses touch. But with Bo, it was like she was asking for permission and justifying something and communicating with Lauren telepathically. Kenzi pulled Bo's buckle open and ripped her belt out of its loops and reached for Bo's fly, but Lauren's hand tightened in her hair and jerked her head back.

"I didn't say you could do that," Lauren explained, firm and cold as ice. Kenzi barely understood how she found that so reassuring. She'd always been tiny and girly just in the human world, but with Fae she was downright weak, frail, and vulnerable. She'd hated it. She'd hated it so much that she'd gone to a sleazy fairy to get Fae steroids. But when she was with Lauren—when she let Lauren take charge—she was weak, and frail, and vulnerable, and it was okay. She had Lauren to take care of her. And it was even better now, because Bo was there too, and Bo always took care of her. That was why Kenzi smiled through the pain.

Lauren released Kenzi, grabbing Bo herself and pulling her down to a particularly plush section of the carpet with her. They kissed and Kenzi felt like a dog sitting under the table during Thanksgiving dinner. She really wanted a breast.

Lauren kissed Bo, wiggled her pants down her hips with a mighty handhold on her waistline, ran a hand over her panties. They were soaked. Kenzi was at war with herself. She was so happy for Lauren and Bo, so glad both her friends were back together—but Christ, she felt like masturbating even if all it got her was Lauren disciplining her again.

Thankfully, Bo was a really good friend. She tilted her head back and let Lauren kiss her neck. "Kenzi… what about Kenzi?"

Lauren kissed her ear. "What do you want to do with her?"

"She…?"

"Tell her what you want her to do," Lauren whispered, so low that Kenzi knew it was only by design that she could hear her.

"She's my best friend," Bo countered, rationalized.

"She likes it." Lauren placed an affectionate, but sexless kiss on Bo's temple. Letting her know they were done until Bo followed through. "Trust me."

Bo looked at Kenzi. Seeing her not just as a friend, not just as an attractive young woman, but as—prey, almost. Kenzi could see her eyes glowing like a coyote's. She jerked her finger at Kenzi and the human suddenly felt included. Her core throbbed as Bo now thrust her finger down, gesturing at her crotch. Kenzi knew just what to do.

Lauren was lying beside Bo, leaving her open to an approach from above. On all fours, Kenzi went to Bo. Kept her eyes on the succubus just long enough to see Lauren embrace her again, then pulled Bo's panties down to join her pants. She was so wet. Kenzi wondered how much of that was her, then realized it didn't matter. She lowered her head to drink her fill.

"Oh, wow," Bo broke from Lauren to say. "Kenzi, you've been holding out on me!"

"I've been teaching her a few things," Lauren said, before reclaiming her lips. "When's the last time you had your pussy eaten, Bo?"

"I can't even remember—"

Lauren smirked, resting the heel of her hand on the back of Kenzi's head. Gently urging her on, her spiraling fingers encouraging Kenzi to go faster, harder, to show Bo no mercy. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Oh fuck." Bo's eyes flashed bluer than stars and she pulled Lauren to her, devouring her mouth, and it was only a dim recollection that humans needed air that had her release Lauren, bite down on her shoulder instead.

Lauren knew what was driving Bo, what had her going out of her mind. It wasn't just her. It was Kenzi. Kenzi being so submissive, being so happy to serve. Lauren looked down at her, still nestled atop Bo's lower body with her face disappearing from the nose down between Bo's legs. The way she was looking up at her, all wide-eyed and eager to please, struck Lauren as downright cute. She ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair, wanting her to know how appreciated she was, how incredible she was to be doing this. For sharing Bo and sharing Lauren and sharing herself.

"Good girl," Lauren said, "that's a good girl."

Kenzi keened with pleasure, seeming to disappear deeper into Bo.

Bo's arms tightened around Lauren, the succubus having to rip her mouth away from Lauren's skin. She panted like she'd run a marathon. "Lauren… Lauren, I'm close. I've never been so close…"

Lauren recognized the signs. It'd never happened so fast before, but Bo's pupils were like sapphires on fire, burning so bright they seemed to take up all of her eyes. Kissing Bo now, when her body was literally starving for chi, would be downright dangerous. Lauren was tempted.

Instead, she kissed Bo on the forehead. "It's alright, Bo. You can take from me. Take as much as you want."

"Lauren… Lauren…" Bo was lost, deaf to the world, only feeling Kenzi's tongue driving her on. Lauren petted her face, letting her know by touch that it was alright, that she could feed, that what she wanted was being freely given. Bo's hands shot out like striking snakes: one cupping the back of Kenzi's skull, the other wrapped around Lauren's back at the base of her spine. It wasn't just touch. It was possession, reassurance, intimacy. At her basest moment, when the need at her core took over, Bo more than anything wanted to share the pleasure that was to come.

"I love you," Lauren said softly, and parted her lips in invitation.

She felt Bo's fingers on her back go sharp as claws, digging into her skin—saw Bo's eyes shut in orgasm, then shoot open in blue hunger—Bo opened her mouth as if to scream, but the sound was inside Lauren and it was coming out, drawn out of her lungs like cigarette smoke, sucked down into Bo like her proclamation of love had been given form. Then Bo's eyes rolled back in her head and she sagged into Lauren's arms.

She'd had enough, Lauren knew, but Kenzi didn't. Lauren had to pull her away from Bo's cunt by the hair, and when Kenzi realized she was going on, she still lost a few hairs pulling down and planting one last loving kiss on the inside of Bo's thigh.

Then she giggled. "Fuck, Lauren, I think I tasted you… I tasted you…" She collapsed onto Bo's stomach, looking up at Lauren with a love so pure that Lauren didn't know how anyone could resist petting those soft cheeks, reassuring her that she was just as loved as she was loving. "You're like… white chocolate and satin sheets and… sadness. Just a little, I mean, like salt in cookies… you need a little salt in cookies. You taste so good, Lauren. So pure."

"Well–put," Bo said, now able to move her arm enough to reach down and stroke Kenzi's back.

Kenzi cooed, being caressed and loved by her two favorite people. Dyson and Hale, that was a close call. But Bo and Lauren, together? That was just no-contest.

"Kenzi, get up here," Bo said, not able to make it an order, her smile was too big.

Lauren grinned tolerantly in turn. Bo would never make a good dom; she and Kenzi were two of a kind, two big puppies who just wanted to be loved. Lauren almost envied them, but it would be too much damn fun keeping them in line, even with Bo biologically incapable of truly submitting to her. It was a crazy, mixed-up way to be in love, and they'd had a crazy, mixed-up, often tragic way of finding it. But Lauren thought she could live with it.

On her hands and knees, Kenzi crawled up Bo's body, holding herself over the succubus like she was the predator and Bo was the prey. "You want my chi?"

Bo's eyes flickered with a bit of guilt. "Yes, but only if—"

"I want to. I want you to have a part of me inside you."

Bo's smile widened, impossible as that seemed, her eyes darting to Lauren. "When you put it that way, it sounds kinda romantic."

Lauren pushed Bo's face back towards Kenzi as the girl said "It is romantic. Come on, stud, give me a glowjob."

Not exactly sure on how it worked, Kenzi pursed her lips and blew air on Bo. Bo giggled and opened her mouth, taking hold of Kenzi's chi and drawing it out of her. She took only a little, wanting Kenzi to have lots of time to get used to the act and its consequences, then stopped feeding. She was full enough from Lauren anyway. Then, turning her head, she shared the tail-end of Kenzi's chi in a kiss with Lauren, the blonde moaning at the sudden strong taste. She felt Kenzi's energy bouncing around inside her, had an instant of what it felt like to be ordered around by herself. And smiled. She'd known Kenzi was into it, but she had no idea she brought Kenzi that much pleasure.

Kenzi smiled in turn. "What do I taste like? C'mon, tell me, tell me!"

"Cinnamon," Lauren reported. "And, uh…" she smacked her lips, "taking an action figure out of the box when you're a kid and dancing alone and being really proud of yourself after a great masturbation session—"

"You taste like Kenzi," Bo interrupted. "You're the sweetest, sugariest human I've ever tasted and you—" she gave Lauren another kiss, "are the richest, most decadent chocolate I could imagine. And I don't care how fucking hard it's gonna get, I am so glad I have both of you in my life."

"Here." Lauren tugged on Kenzi, maneuvering her like a doll so that she was in-between her and Bo. "How's that for a sleeping arrangement?"

"Pretty good, though I'm not so wiped out I can't get to the bed."

"Never too early to think ahead. We're going to need a bigger bed too." Lauren got a surprised look from Bo. Her bed was plenty big. "Kenzi likes to stretch out."

Bo nodded. "Speaking of being wiped out, I wonder if I could breathe the chi from one of you into the other," she waved her hands around enthusiastically, "bring you back to life for another round. Theoretically, I could fuck the two of you all night. Literally."

"I don't think I need a chi energy drink to go another round," Kenzi said, batting her eyelashes.

"But that is an interesting proposition," Lauren said. "We should test it. First, you have to fuck us to the point of exhaustion, then you can start sharing chi—we'll need a video camera." Bo smiled pervily. "And a control group."

"Hey, would it help the experiment if I slung you both over my shoulders and carried you to bed?"

"Yes," Kenzi said.

"Technically no," Lauren added, "but do that."

Bo was just cracking her neck when her phone rang.

Kenzi made a grab for it, thinking that the sight of a phone breaking against a wall is really underrated and Bo needed a new phone anyway after being stuck with her asshole dad for all those months, but Lauren held her back. Mouthing "sorry," Bo answered.

"Hello? Uh-huh? No, I'm not in the middle of something. Kenzi was though. Uh-huh. Okay. Uh-huh. Yeah…" She hung up. "That was Trick. A frost giant just grabbed a schoolbus. We have three hours until he eats the kids."

"Was it a really full schoolbus?"

Lauren gave Kenzi a push. "Go. Both of you. Save the world. I'll still be here when you get back."

"But sex!" Kenzi protested, as if that in itself was an argument.

"It'll give her time to find a video camera," Bo pointed out, pulling Kenzi away. "And we should probably put off the marathon sex until we've had at least one talk about our relationship."

"But marathon sex!"

Bo gave Kenzi a sympathetic hug. "Go wait in the car. Grab a wine cooler on the way, it'll make you feel better."

"And I wanted to cuddle too," Kenzi groused as she went on her way.

For a second, Bo was alone with Lauren, pulling her clothes and trying not to look like she'd just had sex (at least, no more than usual).

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Lauren asked.

It was a soft joke, but Bo turned serious like a storm cloud suddenly bursting. "Please don't go again? At least not until I get back. If only so we can talk."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"And I promise not to even look at another woman until I talk to you."

"Look at Kenzi," Lauren countered, "she's cute."

"Yeah." Bo stared at her shoes. "Thank you for saying you love me. I love you too."

"Come back safe and I'll tell you it some more."

"Deal."

"And tell Kenzi that too. For both of us."


End file.
